


Our Fists

by anneapocalypse



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: She was seven when she threw her first real punch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before the book came out so handwave on Carolina's age when Allison died.

She was seven when she threw her first real punch. She can’t remember, later, what the boy said, only that he absolutely deserved it.

“Mallory,” her father said sharply, when they picked up from the principal’s office. The drawl got thicker when he was angry. “We use our words, not our fists.”

“What did he do?” her mother asked cheerfully.

_“Allison.”_

Her mother winked. “Don’t fight at school. We’re not paying for private if you get expelled.”

“He had it coming,” the girl said sulkily.

“I’m sure he did,” her mother said with a soft smile. “I’m sure he did.”


End file.
